The Ruffled Bunny
by Darkened-Angel18
Summary: Angie Ng is the odd cheerleader out- boyfriend less, nervous and geeky. When Christy finally has enough of that, everything changes. Christy/Jimmy. Later Angie pairing.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, my God. Check out Jimmy. Angie, check him out." The young Asian girl was nudged in the ribs for the second time in less than a minute. Looking up, she sighed. Jimmy Hopkins, self proclaimed most popular boy in the school, was having what appeared to be a make out session with his fire haired girlfriend. "It looks like she's suffocating him. Dirty cow…" Angie sighed again at the vehemence in her friend's voice. "Like…. I swear, she's pregnant to Russell. Just look at the way her shirt's fitting her stomach. Gross!"  
>"You still like him, don't you?" Angie questioned, tearing her eyes away from the scene with a shudder. Christie shrugged unconditionally and crossed her long legs again.<p>

"Ang… you know me. I see a guy who's hot, I like him. Not much else to it," she claimed, a dark expression marring her pretty face as she continued to watch Jimmy. "He's hot."  
>"Well, when you put it like that," Angie replied, giggling nervously. According to Angie, you could perv on anyone you liked whilst single. Even if they had a very protective girlfriend. Christy and Zoe had gotten into a lot of physical fights over the fifteen year old king. He'd break them up and explain patiently to Christy that he loved Zoe- only to do things with Christy that made Angie blush.<br>According to Christy, anyway.

* * *

><p>"Hopkins doesn't taste good, anyway," Christy mumbled, growing bored. "I wonder… Hey," she called out with a smile. Zoe flipped the bird up at her while Jimmy waved, grinning.<br>"How you doing?" he called back. Angie looked away uncomfortably. There was sure to be a cat fight over this… and there wasn't a doubt in her mind that Mandy would want to know exactly what happened. The ice queen always intimidated her.

"Pretty good… how's the beach house? It was a mess last time I was there."  
>"Getting there… speaking of which, I should probably ask Pete to clean up," Jimmy laughed easily. "Oh, hey, Angie." Oh, no. her heart began to race as she began to giggle uncontrollably again. Muffling her giggles with her hand, she offered Jimmy an awkward wave. "She okay?" he asked, sounding concerned.<p>

"Oh, yeah. She's just… y'know. Tired," Christy replied in her place. "Who likes Hopkins now?" she hissed under her breath to Angie, who felt herself coloring up. "Way to make it obvious, Ng."  
>"Oh… long day, huh?"<br>"Always," Angie choked out. "Mid terms are, uh, hell." Looking up, she burst into another fit of giggles. Christy sighed under her breath as Jimmy looked confused.  
>"…right. Well, I better get going. See ya's." taking Zoe's hand again, he left. Christy smiled and waved until they were out of sight- and then face palmed.<br>"Oh, my, god. Angie," she complained. Angie looked down, ashamed at herself. "You're never going to get a man at this rate!"

"I can't help it," she mumbled. "I… I get nervous, Christy…" the red head and crossed her arms, unhappy.  
>"Yeah, I know. You're a bit dweeby like that… in a good way," she added hastily before Angie could take offense. "Look, I'm looking out for you. You gotta get a man soon before they all get taken… or switch teams and blame me. You don't want to turn out like Eunice, right?"<p>

"No…" no one wanted to turn out like Eunice. Heavy set and light nerved, she was the ideal target for any want to be bully. Despite having next to no actual attention, she was the laughing stock of Bullworth. Was Angie destined to be like that? Looking up to see Christy's thoughtful looking face, she cleared her throat. "Eunice is a nottie." Christy nodded, apparently satisfied.  
>"Exactly. And you are going to be a hottie. So, I'm going to organize some dates. Just remember to share the candy around, okay?" Christy hugged her quickly, a mischievous smile on her face. "I mean… once you have a pop…"<p>

"You just can't stop," Angie finished for her, blushing at the sexual content in that sentence. Both burst out laughing as Eunice flounced by, shooting them scandalized looks.  
>"Geez! Keep it in the bedroom!" she called in her heavy voice. Christy rolled her eyes.<br>"We will once you keep it out of the kitchen, fatso." Eunice flinched. "Like, are you trying to pretend to be pregnant? That doesn't work anymore."

"Who's pretending to be pregnant? Not the sea cow of Bullworth Academy? Like, ew." Chills went flying down Angie's spine as the loud, stereotypical voice of Mandy Wiles hit her eardrums. "Who to? Femme boy?" high, false laughter greeted her words as Mandy walked into view, head held high. Despite no longer being Bullworth's reigning queen, she acted as if a crown sat upon her head. Eunice flinched again at her sudden appearance. A smirk graced both her and Pinkys' faces as they waited expectantly for the 'sea cow of Bullworth Academy' to answer.

"Uh… NO! Petey's… gay!" she protested, looking pleadingly towards Angie. The black haired girl's insides were heavily churning. "He's totally gay!"  
>"Well, duh. But gay's the only action your fat ass will get!" Pinky jeered, tossing her short crop of hair. "We're looking at the next forty year old virgin." Surprisingly, no one claimed the word 'totally' for their own use.<br>"Are you kidding? That's that creepy Constantinos kid. I heard that he's done it with a sheep toy. In the shower," Christy said eagerly, jumping to her feet with delight. She loved to be in Mandy's good books. Mandy nodded thoughtfully, looking chillingly down at Angie.

"That wouldn't surprise me… but, like, even Angie would agree. Both are destined to be forever alone… right?" Christy nodded quickly behind her back, shooting her an encouraging smile that did nothing but worry her. Looking between Mandy and Eunice, Angie felt ill. She could either do what was right and stick up for Eunice or make the poor fat girl cry. Either way, people would know about it. So what was she to choose? Mandy didn't wait for very long. Clearing her throat, she got onto her shaking feet. Pinky and Christy looked eagerly at her, leaning in as Mandy looked almost expectant. "Well?"

* * *

><p>"She's too ugly. I mean… look at those shoes. Did you steal them from the hobo?" all three girls began to laugh as Eunice's lip quivered. Christie clapped her back as she began to giggle nervously, fiddling with her braids.<br>"How did we, like, not notice that before?" Christy asked, pointing at the puffy sneakers in question. "They totally look like a kindergartener's shoes."  
>"A poor one, at that," Pinky added with a disdainful sniff. "Oh, to be a pauper."<br>"You guys are so mean!" Eunice yelled as she began to cry. Running from the scene, she covered her face with her hands. Several onlookers laughed tauntingly as Mandy chuckled.

"Truth hurts… I'm… surprised, Angie. Usually you just giggle like a complete retard." That was as much praise as you could get from Mandy Wiles. "Maybe I was wrong about you. You're not a total flake."  
>"She's a total babe, right?" Christy asked cheerfully. Angie wished she could sink into the floor. "Not as hot as you, but a babe."<br>"Oh, God. Maybe with a makeover… or, three..." Pinky snorted before becoming thoughtful. "Maybe."

"Give her one, then," suggested Christy airily. "Isn't one of your cousins an elite makeup artist?"  
>"Third cousin… but you need thousands to get into her studio."<br>"Jesus, shut up. You guys have, like, _no_ idea where we are." Both became scolded into silence as Mandy assessed the drooping girl in front of them. Angie dropped her eyes again as Mandy's cold gray ones scorched her own. She felt like filth under her hard gaze.

"I'll speak to you later," she said finally. "Now… I'm going to the dorm. Screw going to photography today. Ted and I have unfinished business." Without a farewell she waltzed away, Pinky in hot pursuit. Christy waved at a few friends while Angie continued to stare at the ground. As murmuring erupted from all corners of the vicinity, it took all of her will not to cry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Instead of going with the traditional OC, I've decided to make Angie the main character for this story. Her nerves and random talk about bunnies make for a good storyline.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

After a hazardous day, Angie let out a sigh of relief and fell onto her bed. Spreading her arms out above her head, she guiltily remembered what had taken place only hours ago… remembered the look on Eunice's face as she joined in the teasing.  
><em>I shouldn't have done that… I should apologize. <em>The fat girl had resembled a kicked puppy, one that had been turned to the street to fend for itself. Instead of being a survivor, she was the underfed one who cowered at nearly everything. The one who tried to remain tough but fled after the wolves descended on her.

As sad an image as that was, it was one that Angie was familiar with. Her father used to bring home stray puppies after a long day of working, used to wrap them under his jacket to protect them from the weather. The puppies would timidly peek out from behind his collar as he explained the situation to her mother, who would simply shrug while Angie longed to play with them.  
><em>"Until it gets older… we can teach it manners," <em>she'd say, delicately stroking its head before stepping away. _"Manners mean everything now."_

_Her favorite saying,_ Angie thought somewhat bitterly before feeling ashamed with herself again. Manners were the foundation of Mrs. Ng's life. That and courtesy… oh, she had to quit it. That was her mother she was thinking about! _Ladies don't think of their mothers like that_, she scolded herself, sitting upright again as reality crashed into her again. _Mom would be so disappointed to hear you thinking like that. _

"Knock, knock," a voice called from the doorway. To Angie's great shock and slight dismay, Pinkie waltzed into her room, hands primly in front of her. She wore an expression of bored indifference as she surveyed the room the taller girl shared with Christy, tsking at the plain walls. Not one picture was pinned to them; only a timetable that Angie strictly followed and a mirror that Christy spent her nights staring into. "Your room is much more… empty than I imagined," Pinkie observed, shaking her head. "It looks poverty stricken."

"It's the same as everyone else's'," Angie replied, inwardly cringing. "Um… why are you here?" the prep pulled a face at her, one that could only be described as a disgusted pout. The look that all preps gave to the 'less fortunate' before openly criticising them.

"You have no manners, so why should I tell you? Oh, and that dress? Yeah. It makes you look like… a wannabe nerd. It's ugly." Pinkie shot at her with a sniff. Angie looked down at the offending dress and crossed her arms over it, insulted. It was the school uniform. Nothing flashy… it looked fine on her, didn't it? "Anyway. Mandy wants you. So you better hurry up. Ta, ta."

"Really? Where… oh, no." Angie groaned as she realized that Pinkie had left before she could reply. Jumping to her feet, she raced towards the door- only to flounder awkwardly in the doorway, hand poised on the doorknob.  
><em>That dress? Yeah. It makes you look like… a wannabe nerd. It's ugly. <em>

_So, what do I wear now? _She felt frantic as she rummaged through her wardrobe, finding nothing that could be deemed as 'passable' by the head cheerleader and her crony. _This sweater? No, it's a Bullworth sweater. I need something that isn't uniform… yes! _A smile lit up her face as she pulled out a new piece of clothing. It was pink and buttoned- nothing that she wouldn't be caught dead in, but nothing too ugly either. It was perfect. After hastily pulling the dress over her head, she began to search for a suitable skirt. There was a school one, a purple one that presumably belonged to Christy, a red one… and a black one. Holding it up to her waist, she began to hum.  
>It was perfect.<p> 


	3. Gotta Catch Ya Later!

Hey guys.

There comes a time in everyone's life where, unfortunately, you have to turn the page of childhood and blossom into adulthood. After a wonderful year here on , I have finally reached mine.

As much as it sucks, I've moved out of the world of Pokemon, HP and Bully. I can't get the ideas onto paper anymore. I'm stuck for ideas and oh so busy nowadays… the joys of being a graduate. I did try my best to update as much as I could for you all. I'm sorry that I have failed you.

I can't promise that I'll continue my fics. I wish I could but, honestly, I just can't write it. My childhood will forever remain with me, I know that. A Caterpie may change into a Butterfee, but the heart that beats inside remains the same.

And to Sara, I wish I'd gotten to say goodbye before you left . Saraerose was my first and closest friend on here and her leaving was what made me see that I too had to move on.

Thank you all for reviewing, reading and inspiring me to write. You may see me again someday in another place, another time. I have my sights set on something new now.

Until we meet again,

Darkened-Angel18.


End file.
